Je Fais de Toi Mon Essentiel
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Gozoburo didn't kill himself, he just disappeared. When Seto is 19, almost 20, he turns up again with a 'gift' for him. What will happen and how will Seto react? Rated M just to be safe, no scenes of a sexual nature. SetoXKisara Warning, there is French!


_**Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel**_

_Hey, so with the last poll and extra votes the next story will be…"__**Gozoburo didn't kill himself, he just disappeared. When Seto is 19, almost 20, he turns up again with a 'gift' for him.**__" This one is going to be a oneshot I'm afraid, there's not much I can do with the plot line to make it longer. I've put up a poll for the next story and you'll be able to vote on it even if you've voted before; I've also removed one of the choices as it's a bit crap and replaced it with one that'll be better._

_Sorry it took so long, but I had a serious bout of Writer's Block. I just couldn't get any inspiration. Funnily enough, listening to Paramore and Ronan Keating seemed to clear it up. I bet that's the first time those two have ever been used like that, lol._

_As a word of warning, there will be copious amounts of French in this fic as the main character actually __**is**__ French. There will be a bit of Tea bashing as well, I'm sorry if you're a Tea fan but I can't stand her. However I will make sure that it's not too extreme. Also Kaiba's quite OOC, I'm sorry if you don't like it but that's kinda how this story turned out._

_As always there is an outfit for the main character on Polyvore. I also have a suggested song list for this fic, something I've never done before. They are: __**The Only Exception**__ by Paramore, __**I Believe I can Fly**__ by Ronan Keating, __**Je Fais de Toi Mon Essentiel**__ by Emmanuel Moire and __**Hero**__ by Enrique Iglesias._

_This fic is dedicated to all those who reviewed the epilogue of 'A Vampire's Kiss'._

_Anything you recognise is not mine. No internet translators were used for the French bits, only an online grammar checker as I'm not using 'Word'._

_SK_

_Name: _Kisara Celeste Antoinette Laroche

_Nickname(s):_ Azure (Sky blue), Saphir (Sapphire), Belle (Beautiful), Cherie (Darling/ dear)

_Age:_ 19

_Height:_ 5'7"

_Hair colour:_ Blue-Black

_Eye colour:_ Sapphire blue

_Nationality:_ French

_Duelist rank:_ No.1 in France and Europe

_SK_

"_The prolonged slavery of women is the darkest page in human history._" _**Elizabeth Cady Stanton**_

"_To some extent I liken slavery to death._" _**(Marcus Tullius) Cicero**_

"_Whenever I hear anyone arguing for slavery, I feel a strong impulse to see it tried on him personally._" _**Abraham Lincoln**_

_SK_

Seto Kaiba was one of the most feared businessmen in the entire world for his cold and calculating manner and ruthless persona, it was funny then, that one of the people that had frightened him the most when he was a child had the same characteristics. Gozaburo Kaiba had adopted Seto and Mokuba when Seto was just twelve. Three years later Gozaburo vanished, some said he killed himself, others said he faked his own death and created a new life for himself, Seto himself wasn't sure what to believe, just as long as he was gone. For those three years that Gozaburo had been around, he'd made Seto's life an endless cycle of misery and abuse.

Seto sighed, it was his 20th birthday in a week. It'd been almost five years to the day that Gozaburo had vanished; five years of peace and relative happiness for Seto and Mokuba. But it was also five years of loneliness for the young CEO. He didn't dare get close to anyone in case Gozaburo came back and decided to use those Seto cared about to get revenge. He switched his laptop off and got up from his seat in front of his desk at Kaiba Corp. Picking up his laptop he placed it in his briefcase along with a few of the papers from his desk. Before he closed the briefcase, he took off the small square reading glasses that he wore and placed them in the glasses case to protect them while they were in the briefcase. Once he'd packed everything up he then put his white sleeveless trench coat and swept out of the office. Rather than calling Roland to pick him up in the limo, Seto chose to drive himself in his dark blue Aston Martin DB9. Generally he only did it when he needed time to think and relax, which seemed to be everyday now. It didn't take him long to drive home and, by the time he arrived, he was feeling much calmer and more relaxed.

Mokuba pounced on him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Seto! You're home early!" He grinned. It was true, normally Seto was home by about 10pm but today, for no reason in particular, he was home by 6 instead.

"So I am." Seto smiled, hugging his younger brother. Mokuba was one of the few people that Seto actually showed emotions to, a result of the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of Gozaburo. Seto instinctively didn't want to get close to anyone who could cause him pain, an instinct that was honed when he was twelve, almost thirteen. For years the group of people that Seto would open up to had remained very small but recently, and much to his own and their surprise, Seto had found himself able to open up a fair bit to Yugi and his friends. Finally, after years of persistence, Seto and Yugi had actually become friends, although things _**had**_ been a bit tense at first. Funnily enough though, Seto still couldn't stand Tea Gardiner, possibly because of her tendency to give constant 'Friendship Speeches' but there was something about her that grated on his nerves. It could have been the fact that, while she'd always been confident, that confidence had turned into conceit. Yugi and the others still hung out with her, hoping that she'd start to act like the old Tea but she didn't. He'd even made peace with Joey although he still teased him about coming third in Duelist Kingdom but now it was in a more friendly and joking way.

"Hey Kaiba!" Came a shout from the living room. Seto walked through to see Yugi and the others there, the controls for the Nintendo Wii out and a pause menu up on the flat screen TV.

"Hi." He smiled, nodding to everyone. His smile almost faltered when he saw Tea sat there in an obvious huff but he managed to keep his smile up. He went and put his briefcase on the desk in his study before taking his trench coat off and laying it on the back of the chair before heading back to the living room.

"So what are you playing?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Wii Bowling, and Joey's won _**again**_!" Tristan answered, sitting down and shaking his head at Joey's victory dance.

"Anyone else want to try their luck?" Joey grinned.

"I might as well try again." Yugi sighed, picking up one of the four Wii remotes.

"I'll play a game too." Seto smirked, causing Tea to sit up rapidly.

"Me too!" She giggled, reminding Seto of yet another reason he didn't really like her. She seemed to have a massive crush on him and her constant giggling irritated not only him but also the others. They agreed that Tea could go first as she was a girl. This was not the best plan, in fact it was only marginally better than the plan to let her play. It turns out that she was completely useless and in fact she almost hit Mokuba in the face when her Wii remote slipped out of her hand behind her.

"Oops!" She giggled, batting her eyelashes at Seto.

"Mokie, are you alright?" Seto asked, completely ignoring Tea.

"Yeah, I'm fine Big Brother." Mokuba nodded, but he made sure that he wasn't sat behind Tea anymore. Seto ended up winning, much to Joey's chagrin and surprise.

"How'd ya get so good Kaiba?" Joey asked, gaping in shock.

"Practice." Seto smirked.

It was later, while they were eating pizza that Tea made her second irritating mistake of the day. They'd been talking about the time they'd become friends when Tea piped up.

"The only reason he's friends with you guys is because of me after all, I'm friends with you. My friendship speeches wore him down. Of course, it _**does**_ help that I'm the most attractive out of us." She announced, causing pretty much everyone to stop chewing. Seto raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Actually I don't find you all that attractive. And as for your friendship speeches, they're probably the reason it took so long for me to actually become friends with your group." He replied, completely shocking Tea.

"Oh." She said, before eating her pizza in silence. The conversation took a rather sudden turn then as the news came on.

"Three days ago the French and European Duelling Champion, Mademoiselle Kisara Laroche, was reported missing by her brother, Monsieur Francois Laroche. According to reports, she hasn't been heard from for eleven days and even then that was a text sent to her brother who she normally has coffee with each week, cancelling their coffee afternoon. She hasn't actually been seen for over three weeks. The French Police started a nationwide search a week ago but didn't find anything. Her family are urging for a worldwide search." A reporter announced, causing everyone to fall silent. The picture shifted to a press conference with the missing duelist's brother.

"We just want my sister back, and we beg most 'umbly zat whoever 'as taken 'er will return 'er to us. Please, if you 'ave any clue as to where my sister is, zen alert your local authority. We all miss 'er very much, especially Alyssa, our little sister and Anastasie, our cousin. Zey miss 'er so much zat zey are like two roses wizout ze sun, if she is not returned for ze rest of ze family, please, return Kisara for zose two leetle girls. Merci beaucoup." Francois Laroche said, his French accent prominent through the English that he was speaking. When he mentioned his younger sister and cousin, the camera showed a picture of two girls about Mokuba's age, one with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with brown hair and green eyes. The reporter then started waffling on about how the disappearance had caused the performances of the two young ballet prodigies to waver but no one was really listening, well except Mokuba, he couldn't take his eyes of the picture of Kisara's sister.

"That's really terrible." Mai gasped.

"Especially since they're such a close family." Seto nodded.

"Have you met them?" Yugi asked.

"It was last year at the European Duelling Championship Finals, I was asked to give a prize to the winner." Seto replied, casting his thoughts back to that meeting…

_Seto was sat watching the final for the European Duelling Championship. Many duelists had taken part but now they were at the final two, a Welsh Duelist by the name of Barri Jones, duelling for Great Britain, and Kisara Laroche, the French Duelling Champion. The duel was hard but eventually Kisara was named the victor. As Seto handed her, her prize their hands touched briefly, surprising Seto with the electricity he felt and causing Kisara to blush lightly. He noticed that she was very pretty with her long black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. She'd chosed clothes that suited her well too, her outfit consisted of a black and white plaid skirt that reached the middle of her creamy thigh, a light silver shirt with a black leather under bust corset and a pair of silver over the knee boots, finishing her look with blue and silver bangles on her right wrist along with a set of black leather bands and a black leather bracelet on her left from which hung a silver Millennium Eye. A deep blue crystal hung at her throat, matching the deep blue eye shadow that she wore and earring of the same colour. Her almond-shaped eyes were ringed in black eyeliner with small silver detailing. Around her neck was a black leather choker and on the middle finger of her right hand she wore a small silver dragon ring. _

_Almost immediately after the prize was exchanged, Kisara's brother had come up and hugged her._

"_Très bien Kisara! Je suis très fière de toi ma soeur. Félicitations pour ton succès!" Francois had smiled, kissing both of her cheeks._

"_Merci mon frère. Et me permets de présente Monsieur Kaiba." She replied, smiling. Francois turned to Seto._

"_Monsieur Kaiba, c'est un honneur." He said, shaking Seto's hand._

"_C'est mon honneur Monsieur Laroche." Seto responded._

When Seto pulled his thoughts to the present he was shocked to realise that all this time he'd been attracted to Kisara, he just hadn't realised it.

_SK_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kisara sat gagged and bound in a cold, dank and filthy cellar that was very dimly lit, some of her clothes ripped and a bruise beginning to form on her face. There were tear tracks down her face even though she wasn't currently crying. She was determined that even though she was scared, that her kidnapper wouldn't have the satisfaction of making her cry even more. The noise of a key turning in a lock alerted her to the entrance of someone else. She looked up, hoping it was someone who would take her home. Her heart sank; it was _**him**_. The one who'd taken her from her family weeks before. _**He**_ placed a small plate of food on the floor in front of her and removed the gag from her mouth.

"What do you want wiz me?" She demanded angrily.

"You'll find everything out in time _**my dear**_. But first you'll need to be broken in properly. I'll make sure that happens." _**He**_ leered, trying to look down her top before exiting the room, leaving Kisara's hands bound. It was obvious that _**he**_ wanted her to eat without her hands, no doubt a way of trying to make her 'humble'. Well it wouldn't work.

_SK_

The day of Seto's birthday dawned clear and sunny, it was also fairly warm for late October. Seto had actually taken the day off, in fact it was a little ritual of his, he did it every year. It stemmed from when he was a child and Gozaburo would make him study and work constantly, he wouldn't even get a short break on his birthday. One of the first things he did when he took control of Kaiba Corp was to make sure that his schedule was clear on his birthday. He smiled to himself as he thought about what was probably going to happen, Mokuba would most likely come to wake him up, as excited that it was his big brother's birthday as he would have been if it were his own. After breakfast he would have presents to open, in previous years he only had a few but since he'd become friends with Yugi and the others. Since Seto had set her straight, Tea had actually been more tolerable for him, she no longer gave constant friendship speeches (something Mai, Yugi and the rest of the guys had been very grateful for) and was more like how she used to be.

True to tradition, it was about half nine when Mokuba came bounding into Seto's room.

"Happy Birthday Seto!" He yelled. Seto sat up and grinned at his younger brother.

"Thanks Mokie. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Seto smiled. Mokuba nodded and left the room before running full pelt downstairs, sounding, to Seto, like a herd of elephants. Stretching Seto sat up and looked around his room. It was one of his favourite rooms in the mansion, partly because of the view but mainly because it was one of the few rooms in the entire house that was untouched by memories of the past. The lower half of the walls was panelled in wood that had been painted silver while the top half was covered in royal blue wallpaper. There was a soft and thick royal blue carpet on the floor with a fluffy white sheepskin rug in the centre. All the furniture in the room was made from a dark cherry wood with silver detailing around the edges. Hanging in pride of place above his desk, was a hand drawn picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon that Mokuba had drawn for him a few years previous.

Once Seto was up and dressed he made his way downstairs for breakfast. As he expected, Mokuba was completely hyper and he didn't calm down until a while after breakfast. As always on his birthday, after breakfast they went through to the living room for Seto to open his presents. When he got there he noticed that there wasn't anything from Yugi and the others. Almost as if he could tell Seto's thoughts, Mokuba piped up.

"Yugi and the others couldn't drop your presents from them round yesterday so they said they'd stop by with them later." He smiled. Seto nodded and smiled back before starting to open what gifts were there. Mokuba had gotten him some books that he'd wanted as well as a few other things. By about two, Yugi and the others turned up, each with a present. Funnily enough there seemed to be a theme for their gifts, that theme being 'what-can-I-find-that's-to-do-with-a-Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon?'. Seto had to admit, though, he did appreciate the fact that they were putting so much thought into a present for him. Possibly the most thoughtful gift he received actually came from the most unexpected source. It was a small crystal Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in the midst of an attack, under its feet was a crystal Duel Monsters card, providing the flat surface that would allow the dragon to stay steady on a desk. There was a note that came with the dragon and _**that**_ was the main source of Seto's surprise about the gift. Penned in elegant handwriting this it what it said:

'_Monsieur Kaiba,_

_Ma soeur a demandé à un ami de notre père de faire ce bibelot pour vous parce qu'elle a désiré du vous donner à un cadeau pour votre anniversaire. Et, maintenant, me permettre de le présenter. Bon anniversaire, Monsieur Kaiba. _

_Francois Hercule Laroche_'

Seto was surprised to find that Kisara Laroche had thought to get him a birthday present, especially as they had only met once.

It seemed that it was a day for surprises, only the other one was _**not**_ so pleasant. About mid-evening there was a click as an envelope came through the door. Seto went and fetched it as Mokuba was getting ready for bed and Yugi and the others had gone home. It was a plain white envelope with his name written on it in blood red ink, that was it, no address, just his name. Carefully he opened it and pulled out a card. The picture on the front caused Seto to feel slightly sick; it was a picture of a woman wearing tattered clothes with very little to cover her modesty, all over her pale skin were bruises, dirt and blood, showing that she'd been severely mistreated, it was this that made Seto so nauseous. She was bound tightly and had her head down, her long black hair hiding her face from view. She was in a filthy cellar, with dim light coming from a tiny window above her with iron bars. There was something familiar about her, but Seto couldn't put his finger on it.

"_Whoever sent me this has serious problems._" He thought, trying desperately trying to suppress his gag reflex. He opened the card, the writing inside was in the same blood red ink as on the envelope. It was what the words said though that caused Seto to turn pale.

'_Seto_

_Happy Birthday, it's been a while hasn't it? Don't worry, I'm no threat to you. I'll be around at midnight with a small gift for your birthday._

_Gozaburo_'

Those words scared Seto more than anything ever had, the idea that he'd be seeing Gozaburo soon freaked him out. Sometimes, if something reminded him strongly of Gozaburo then he'd have nightmares about the abuse for days. Looking down at the words, Seto had a nasty feeling that they weren't written in ink. Hearing Mokuba coming down the stairs, Seto put the card back in the envelope and slid in into his pocket.

"Is everything alright Big Brother?" He asked, seeing Seto's slight distress.

"Yes, everything's fine Mokie, I had a great birthday, thank you." Seto said, changing the subject and giving him a hug.

As midnight drew nearer, Seto began to get more and more nervous. He sat in the living room waiting. As midnight passed and there was no sign of Gozaburo, Seto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like he's not coming after all." He said out loud.

"On the contrary, I was just overseeing your gift being placed in your room." Came Gozaburo's voice behind him. Seto whirled around and glared at him.

"How did you get in?" Seto asked, determined to find out.

"Etsuko Honda, she was _**very**_ glad to see me again. She was only too happy to let me in." Gozaburo smirked evilly.

"What do you want?" Seto snarled.

"Nothing, for now. I'll leave you to…enjoy your gift. Happy Birthday, brat." Gozaburo said before leaving the room and then, the house. Curiosity filled Seto about what sort of gift Gozaburo would get him; he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Nothing could have prepared him for what sight met his eyes. Lying there, unconscious, on his bed was Kisara Laroche, dressed in the same clothes as the woman from the front of the card. Bile rose in the back of Seto's throat as he realised just what Gozaburo had done. Quickly he made up his mind about what to do; he walked over to the bed and untied Kisara before laying her down properly and covering her over with the covers. He then left the room and rushed to his study where he picked up the phone and called the police.

"_Hello, Domino City Police Department. How can I be of assistance?_" Said a voice at the other end.

"This is Seto Kaiba, I need you to send someone to Kaiba Mansion right away." Seto replied quickly.

"_Of course Mr Kaiba, what's the emergency?_" The voice asked.

"The person who kidnapped Kisara Laroche has just been here and left her here. I'm going to call her family to tell them that she's been found but I need a Police officer to take mine, and when she wakes up, Kisara's statements. Also I have reason to believe that a maid who was in my employment knows where the kidnapper is to be found." Seto explained.

"_You've found Mademoiselle Kisara Laroche! Someone will be there in a few minutes._" The person on the other end of the phone said, obviously excited. Once that call was finished Seto found the number for Francois Laroche, thanking his lucky stars that he'd done some business with the young French businessman. Francois was, understandably, terribly relieved that Kisara had been found and wanted to get to Japan as soon as possible to see his sister. Realising that it might take longer if Francois used a standard plane, Seto offered to send a KC helicopter to pick him up, an offer which Francois didn't refuse.

After that everything seemed to rush forward. The Police arrived in record time and Seto quickly showed them to where Kisara was laying unconscious. The chief officer examined her briefly before turning to him and taking his statement. In addition to that he pulled out the card.

"I was also given this, at first I assumed that it was written in red ink but now I'm not so sure, also I suspect that the picture on the front is of Mademoiselle Laroche." He said, handing it to the officer. She looked just as ill as he'd felt when he saw the picture.

"That, to be quite frank, is completely disgusting! How can anyone treat another human being like that?" She said.

"Gozaburo is a complete monster." Seto replied simply. A doctor was called out to examine Kisara properly and he arrived shortly after Seto had given his statement.

"From what I can see, she's been severely mistreated and is suffering from malnutrition. Several of her ribs have been cracked, one was broken. Whoever did this to her made sure to not leave any scars. I also did a rape kit on her, there was no sign of her being raped which is a small mercy." He said once he'd examined her. The Police Officer took notes, nodding sombrely before turning to Seto.

"Mr Kaiba, I'd like to leave a female officer with Mademoiselle Laroche to reassure her when she wakes that everything is fine and that she is safe now. Do you have any objections?" She said briskly. Seto shook his head.

"Of course not, I'll grab a change of clothes and will spend the night on one of the guest rooms down the hall." Seto replied before going to his closet and selecting a new set of clothes for the morning.

He passed the night restlessly, often finding that he slept only for an hour at a time, worry clouding his mind. By the next morning he was tired and slightly grumpy so he wasn't in the mood to deal with his secretary's gasped surprise that he wasn't going in to Kaiba Corp that day either.

"What? But Mr Kaiba, you have meetings." She stuttered, clearly aware that she was telling her boss what to do.

"Well cancel them, or if you find yourself unwilling to do so then you can find ourself another job!" Seto snarled down the phone before cutting off the call. He sat for a few moments with his eyes closed, trying to reign in his temper. He'd just succeeded when there was a shy tapping on the door.

"Yes!" He called out, mentally sighing. One of the maids, an older woman called Hitomi Kobayashi and one of his most trusted maids, entered the room.

"Mr Kaiba, Monsieur Laroche has just arrived and wished to see you." She explained.

"I'll be right down Hitomi." Seto replied. She nodded and left the room, presumably to tell Francois that Seto would be down in a moment. Sighing Seto stood and made his way down to the entrance hall, where Francois Laroche stood.

"Monsieur Kaiba! Je voudrais remercier vous pour trouvant ma soeur. Toute ma famille est très reconnaissants à vous pour votre générosité et nous serons tellement pour toute éternité!" Francois gabbled, excitedly.

"Monsieur Laroche, vous n'êtes peut-être pas reconnaissant quand vous savez l'identité de l'homme c'était qu'a enlevé votre soeur." Seto replied carefully.

"Je ne pense pas! Ah, mais mon ami, appelez-moi Francois." The Frenchman said with a smile.

"D'accord Francois, mais seulement si vous m'appelleriez Seto. Suivez-moi et je t'apporterai à votre soeur." Seto replied with his own smile.

To say that Francois was shocked that it was Seto's adopted father who had kidnapped Kisara and harmed her was an understatement.

"Mais, vous n'êtes pas la même que votre père adoptif." Francois had pointed out, making Seto realise that he had another true friend in Francois. Kisara and her brother stayed for a few weeks to allow her time to recover. She'd been pleased when she woke up to see her gift to Seto for his birthday sitting in pride of place on his desk. It was only a few days later that the Police caught Gozaburo at the tiny house he'd kept Kisara at. There they'd found evidence of multiple murders that Gozaburo had committed as well as plans to murder Seto himself. For his crimes he was sentenced to death and was hung just a week after his trial.

On the day they were to go home Kisara seemed quite unhappy to leave although she didn't say so.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Kaiba. Merci pour votre hospitalité." She smiled before kissing both his cheeks. Once they'd left, Seto felt almost empty, it took him several weeks but he realised that he missed Kisara, when she was still recovering so that she could go home, she would often talk to him about random subjects. It was something that he looked forward too everyday. Sighing Seto had to just carry on as before, there was nothing he could do now.

_**1 year later**_

Seto didn't know why he was even having this party for his birthday,

"_Oh right, Mokuba and my friends._" He thought as the reason fully dawned on him. He couldn't really blame them, they couldn't have known that as soon as she entered the room, Samantha Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus' daughter, would corner him, insistently flirting with him. He was fairly sure that he was about to lose several hundred brain cells due to boredom when a light voice interrupted Samantha's flirting mid-flow.

"Excuse me, but can you not see zat you are boring him? Why don't you go and find someone zat is actually interested in talking to you." It said and, to Seto, it sounded like the voice of an angel. Samantha huffed and glared at the owner of the voice but, on finding that she wasn't intimidated at all, flounced off in a huff, presumably to tell her father what had just happened.

Seto turned to thank his rescuer but his words wouldn't leave his mouth; he couldn't help but simply stare. It was Kisara who stood there smiling at him. Her pale skin seemed to be glowing slightly in the lights of the party and her long black hair was curling gently. She was wearing a royal blue silk dress that stopped about mid-thigh on her and had one side hitched up to the other. On her feet were matching royal blue pumps with a slight platform, making her closer to Seto's own height. On each of her wrists she had a silver filigree bracelet and she wore a matching silver and sapphire necklace and earring set. Her eye makeup was understated, a simple silver eye shadow with black eyeliner outlining her eyes and black mascara, while her lips were blood red. There was a soft smile on her lips as she looked at him.

"Tu me manquais?" She asked softly.

"Plus que tu saurais." He replied before gently kissing the back of her hand.

"Voulez-vous danser avec moi, Mademoiselle?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Avec plaisir." She replied. He swept her into his arms and they started to dance as 'Je Fais de Toi Mon Essentiel' began to play. As they danced Seto listened to the words and realised just how they applied to him and Kisara.

_Je sais ton amour_

_Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps_

_Sentir son cou jour après jour_

_J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore_

_J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien_

_J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles_

_Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien_

_Tout ne tient qu'a nous_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Tu me fait naître parmi les homes_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Tu sais mon amour_

_Tu sais les mots sous mes silences_

_Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent_

_J'ai à t'offir des croyances_

_Pour conjurer l'absence_

_J'ai l'avenir gravé dans at main_

_J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris_

_Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin_

_Qu'un geste qui revient_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Tu me fait naître parmi les homes_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel_

_Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne…_

_Je ferai de toi mon essentiel_

_Mon essentiel_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne_

_Qu'on s'appartienne_

While he had her in his arms, Seto felt so complete and he never noticed that some people were staring at him in amazement. He didn't even realise when that song finished and merged into the next, he only realised just how right it felt to have Kisara in his arms. When he noticed that the song had changed it was the chorus and he realised that that song lyrics fitted with him and Kisara just as well as the previous song.

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away._

Kisara laid her head on his chest as they danced and Seto tightened his arms around her. With a shock Kisara realised that she was where she belonged, in his arms. Somewhere she would stay forever.


End file.
